ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW One Night Stand: Tribute to the Troops 2018
Card Champion vs. Champion Match DXW Global Champion Buzz vs. DXW World Heavyweight Champion Akira "AK-47" Kenshin DXW Global Championship #1 Contender's Match; Winner faces Buzz for the DXW Global Championship at DXW Rumble Resolution 2K19 Drew Galloway vs. Pentagon Jr. vs. Erik Killmonger vs. Susanoo Champion vs. Champion Match DXW Global Women's Champion Rory Mercury vs. DXW International Champion Lisa DXW Tag Team Championship The LK (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack) © vs. The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish) DXW International Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament Round 1 Match The Roanapur Rebels (Revy & Michiko Malandro) vs. The Dee Dee Twins (Delia & Deidre Dennis) DXW International Women's Tag Team Championship Tournament Round 1 Match The Snow Queens (Mei-Ling Zhou & Mizore Shirayuki) vs. The Mistresses of Society (Lord Dominator & Shego) Non-Title Match DXW United States Champion Ikuto Tsukiyomi vs. ??? Tetsuya Naito vs. Roblox N00b Results *1. After the match, Adam Cole & Roderick Strong of The Undisputed Era rushes to the ring and jumps Lincoln & Kinjack from behind as the crowd boos at them. Cole hits Kinjack with Superkick and Strong hits Lincoln with Sick Kick. O'Reilly & Fish hits Lincoln with Total Elimination and hits Kinjack with Chasin' the Dragons until Hwoarang and the DXW Hardcore Champion Bobby Santiago rushes to the ring for The LK's aide and The Undisputed Era retreats as Bobby & Hwoarang helps The LK up. The LK, Bobby, & Hwoarang are celebrating in the ring. *3. Kinzer Wheeler made his in-ring return. *5. DXW International Champion Ash Ketchum joined commentary for the match. After the match, Ash Ketchum gets up from the announce table and applauds Naito vigorously. *8. In the final moments, Akira was going for Gangsta Anime until Tyler Mattias Clement arrives at the ringside and flashes Akira his DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt that he stole from Akira last night. Buzz counters and hits him with Kyuss Driver and locks him up with Kyuss Torture Chamber to make him tap out. After the match, Clement walks back out with Akira's DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt until Susanoo arrives at the stage and hits Tyler with Susanoo Buster then grabs Akira's World Heavyweight Championship belt. In the ring, Buzz helps Akira up and Susanoo comes to the ring to give Akira his belt back. Susanoo and Buzz are staring at each other and shake each other's hands, then Buzz shakes Akira's hand for the Code of Honor, and start celebrating. Santa Claus then comes back and gives the fans, Buzz, and Akira some presents. The snow was falling down as the celebration continues to close the show. Miscellaneous *Miku Hatsune performed the National Anthem before the event. *U2 performed "Beautiful Day" to the troops. *Throughout the event, pre-recorded segments showing the DXW Superstars doing various things around West Point Academy. *Eli Drake say insults to Big Brother B dressed as Santa Claus and the crowd during "The Fact of Life: Christmas Edition" then announces that he will be in the Rumble Resolution Match and be the one to win a shot at Buzz or Akira Kenshin at DestructionMania III. Then the lights went out and the lights came back on as Peter Pan appears in the ring and hits Eli Drake with Neverland Nightmare. Peter Pan says "Merry Christmas" to Santa then Peter Pan & Santa hands the soldiers presents. Category:DXW Category:DXW Specials Category:2018